El cielo al amanecer
by mutemuia
Summary: Él nunca quiso ser rey. One-shot. Soo-Won (Todas las mentiras que nos contamos a nosotros mismos) [Traducción autorizada].


**Traducción autorizada**

 **Autora original:** fiesa [… /u/1718168/fiesa]

 **Título original:** _sky at dawn_

 **Enlace al fic original:** … /s/12746584/1/

 **Fecha de publicación:** diciembre de 2017

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Aplíquense los estándares.

 **Advertencia:** Estilo drabble, introspección. Sin relación con la historia.

* * *

 **EL CIELO AL AMANECER**

Yona sonríe.

* * *

La princesa es hermosa.

Ojos amatista; cabello en llamas, hermoso. Rojo como el amanecer, vivo como la vida misma: enmarcando sus ojos y su rostro, el rostro que él tocaba tan a menudo cuando era niño. Cuando ella tenía fiebre, cuando secaba sus lágrimas. Ella es todo lo que siempre fue: su mejor amiga, su pequeña obligación, algo parecido a una hermana, un precioso tesoro que proteger. Y entonces, aquí está: esta niña —mujer— a punto de florecer, el símbolo mismo del nacimiento de la primavera. Esta niña-mujer con un rostro que susurra promesas aún por cumplirse, con las profundidades en sus ojos que hablan de amor eterno.

Y Soo-Won está perdido.

* * *

Acción. Reacción.

 _¿Estás tratando de descubrirte, tú, estúpido idiota?_

* * *

Ella siempre lloraba con tanta facilidad.

Es por esto —¿quizás autoprotección, quizás negación?— que aprendió a no mirarla demasiado de cerca: porque sus lágrimas eran bonitas. Soo-Won, incluso con doce años y luego quince y ahora diecinueve, siempre había sabido eso. Ahora con diecinueve, también sabía que ella le era prohibida; inalcanzable. Pero aun así, sus lágrimas...

 _Preciosas._

No había forma de que él pudiera ignorarlas. Así que dijo algunas tonterías que lamentaría tan pronto como ella estuviera fuera de su vista, y se ruborizó (más tarde, fue incapaz de decir si había sido parte de su farsa o su auténtica, honesta reacción; él había estado mintiendo tanto tiempo que ya no se creía a sí mismo). Y le dio un prendedor, y dijo algunas otras tonterías, y…

* * *

 _Realmente nunca lo supiste, ¿verdad?_

Reacción. Acción.

* * *

—Así que de verdad eres tú.

El rey. Este estúpido, aburrido, débil rey, el que nunca fue otra cosa más que siempre amable con Soo-Won y aun así, es su mayor razón para la ira. Hay tristeza en su voz.

—Deseaba que no hubiéramos llegado a esto. Al menos no para ti. Lo intenté, pero fracasé. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué nunca podría habértela entregado?

 _Déjala fuera de esto._

Él lo hace. Sonríe, por el contrario, y deja caer los brazos a sus costados. Un cordero que marcha a su propio sacrificio, descubriendo su garganta a sus asesinos.

La espada en su mano nunca pesó más que ahora.

—Que los dioses te guarden, hijo mío —dice el rey, y Soo-Won lo atraviesa con la espada de su padre.

* * *

Ellos comparten un amor correspondido.

Quizás no es totalmente amor aún, quizás es demasiado joven, demasiado frágil. Es la admiración decidida de una muchacha en el umbral de su femineidad y el asombrado sentimiento de fascinación hacia esa niña por parte de un hombre que no puede creerse del todo que la niña que él conoció haya crecido para ser la mujer que está viendo. Una pregunta y su respuesta, dos notas de la misma canción. Quizás es algo menos sólido, más suave, que amor, pero definitivamente está _ahí._

¿De qué otra forma llamarlo sino amor?

La confesión de Yona podría haberle tomado por sorpresa, pero el propio corazón de Soo-Won también lo hizo. No hay racionalidad implicada, ni pensamiento claro. Solo la sorpresa, el descubrimiento: _hermosa._

Ella ríe mientras pasean por los jardines, sin tomarse de las manos. Los nobles e invitados a su alrededor, como si no existieran. Él escucha su dulce voz contándole historias, se recrea en la sensación de sus ojos en él, y desea que el tiempo se detenga. Cuando ella toca su mano con la suya, breve, tímidamente, en el atardecer del tercer día de las celebraciones de su cumpleaños, él se siente como golpeado por un rayo.

Por dos días, o quizás siquiera cuarenta horas tan solo, su amor es correspondido. Recíproco, hermoso. Recibido y devuelto.

* * *

—¡¿Qué le hiciste al rey Il?!

—Lo maté.

A lo lejos, en la distancia, el sonido de algo precioso quebrándose es ahogado por el grito mudo de Hak de incredulidad y rabia.

* * *

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Soo-Won siempre se preguntó por qué el rey Il había permitido una persona como Kye-Sook dentro de su círculo íntimo; el difunto rey, que los dioses den paz a su alma, podría haber sido un pacifista tonto pero nunca había sido un hombre tonto. Quizás esta era la raíz de todo, este hombre que había sido capaz de ocultar del Jefe de Estado por la Gracia de Hiryuu los más oscuros secretos y acciones traidoras. Y seguramente, no estaba actuaba tan solo por su propia cuenta. Su exaltada posición, la cercanía al rey y la influencia que mantenía en la corte tenían que ser debidos a algo — _alguien_ — más que movía las cuerdas tras el telón. Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba. Pero bueno, quizás Soo-Won solo estaba siendo paranoico. Porque ¿quién más era más propenso a ser usurpado que el mismo usurpador? ¿Quién más sería traicionado, al final, sino el traidor?

Soo-Won, el traidor.

Así que asintió con la cabeza, y adecuó su expresión con la severidad apropiada. En sus manos, la sangre que hace tiempo había sido lavada aún ardía, roja y en llamas.

Kye-Sook, el traidor, inclinó la cabeza: lo suficiente para parecer sumiso. Pero Soo-Won no se dejó engañar.

—Aclamen todos al rey Soo-Won, gobernante de Kouka.

 _No hay otra forma._

* * *

(Al menos, esto es lo que se dice a sí mismo, ¿y no es irónico cómo ve a través de las mentiras de Kye-Sook pero no se cree las suyas propias?)

* * *

Encontrarse con ella es una cosa.

Encontrarla, tan repentinamente, dar con ella una mañana temprano en algún sitio de un pequeño pueblo de la costa. Ella podría haber sido cualquiera —vestido sencillo, pasos decididos: una doncella con un recado para su señora, la hija de un comerciante, caminando por la ciudad. Una muchacha de camino al trabajo temprano por la mañana. Por el contrario, Soo-Won ve

 _el cielo al amanecer_

una princesa que camina en secreto por las calles de su reino, una dama disfrazada como la hija de un comerciante. Una persona de sangre real, de porte demasiado altivo, con un aspecto demasiado orgulloso y demasiado hermoso para el paisaje de una simple aldea portuaria. Yona lleva un sencillo vestido y ni un solo rastro de aquel comportamiento infantil y malcriado de tiempo atrás, y la primera cosa en la que él piensa, extrañamente, es

 _Oh, dioses, cómo es que yo…_

cómo odiaría Hak eso, que ella estuviera callejeando a solas y por su cuenta por este sitio.

Sí.

Encontrarse con Yona es una cosa, pero verla justo frente a él…

* * *

Soo-Won había pensado que no había nada que pudiera hacerle arrepentirse de sus decisiones más que los ojos de la orgullosa muchacha, de pronto ardiendo con odio y dolor ante él.

Y entonces, ve los de Hak.

 _La rompiste en pedazos._

* * *

Las promesas se rompen con tanta facilidad.

Los humanos, también.

* * *

—Hiciste lo correcto, sabes.

Han Joo-Doh ni siquiera está mirándolo, la mirada del general está fija en la escena de afuera. Su postura es rígida e inflexible y Soo-Won recuerda al joven al que Yona, Hak y él solían gastar bromas: no hay nada del joven guarda en el general de la Tribu del Cielo hoy en día, nada. Y, al mismo tiempo: todo.

—¿Entonces por qué no se siente así?

Soo-Won tiene la intención de que su respuesta suene frívola y llena de humor, pero la amargura en ella sorprende incluso a Joo-Doh. El general no se mueve.

—Hacer lo correcto rara vez es fácil, mi señor.

—Como de costumbre, tienes razón, General —Soo-Won encuentra su sonrisa en alguna parte y se la pega en la cara, y puede ver cuánto desconcierta eso a su general. Es mezquino, pero él lo disfruta. Joo-Doh no puede saberlo, _nunca_ puede saberlo. Él solo hace lo que cree que es su deber: protege al rey. Ahí tienes a la Tribu del Cielo, incuestionablemente leal hasta el final. Han Joo-Doh le dio su apoyo y el de su tribu a Soo-Won y por eso, le está agradecido. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo odia. Joo-Doh los ha conocido desde que eran niños. ¿Por qué no se ha dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo ha _visto_? Él debería _saber_. Él debería ser capaz de ver a través del ardid de Soo-Won con facilidad, él de entre todos, y aun así… Nada.

 _La abandonaste. Deberías haberla protegido. ¿Cómo pudiste?_

Y ahí está, la mayor ironía de todos los tiempos.

Porque Soo-Won debería haberla protegido, también.

* * *

Hak es el único de ellos que nunca se desvió de sus promesas.

El odio en sus ojos, curiosamente, duele solo poco más que el vacío en los de Yona.

Hak siempre fue su mejor amigo.

Hak siempre creyó en Soo-Won, más de lo que Soo-Won creía en sí mismo.

Esa, quizás, es la razón por la que la Bestia del Trueno nunca será capaz de perdonarle. Y por la que los ojos de Hak perseguirán a Soo-Won por siempre; es la razón por la que sus palabras, eternamente, cortarán más profundo que incluso una mirada de los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Yona.

* * *

Pero la princesa ya no llora. Soo-Won perdió ese poder sobre ella. Y él, está egoístamente contento y retorcidamente devastado por ello.

* * *

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ella te _amaba_!

Hak, oh, Hak, siempre el idealista, siempre el protector. Incapaz de ver la oscuridad en las sombras, a pesar de poder ver _tanto._ Incapaz de sospechar el corazón podrido de la manzana que brilla con tanto fulgor. Soo-Won está podrido por dentro, hasta el corazón, y él lo sabe.

Yona nunca habría podido amarlo por completo.

Excepto que quizás, ¿podría haberlo hecho?

Él nunca lo sabría.

* * *

—Las tropas aguardan, Su Majestad.

Kye-Sook, siempre presente. Soo-Won alimenta una serpiente en su seno, una serpiente que solo espera una señal que Soo-Won nunca será capaz de ver venir. Una serpiente venenosa; una gota de su veneno suficiente para matarlo en un instante. Él no tiene dudas de que el consejero actuará como corresponde, e incluso espera que suceda así. Pero hasta entonces, solamente puede seguirle el juego; tratar de seguir con vida el suficiente tiempo como para encontrar una vía que, al final, pudiera salvar quizás no a él, sino a Kouka, por lo menos.

Kouka.

El país que su padre amaba, al que protegió y sirvió hasta el punto de volverse loco. El país por el que el estúpido Rey Il se sacrificó permitiendo que Soo-Won se deshiciera de él. El país que es, por derecho de nacimiento y Designio del Cielo, de Yona; el patrimonio de la muchacha en pie en el rubor del amanecer. Kouka: es solamente el legado de Soo-Won, su única herencia. Su única forma de, quizás, dejar un poquito de sí mismo con ella, una vez hubiera cumplido su propósito.

Algunas veces, él se imagina diciéndoselo. Duda que ella le escuchara, pero aun así él lo _desea_.

(¿O no lo hace? Mentiras, después de todo… Mentiras por todas partes; mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras).

A Hak, también, pero ese es un pasado muerto y enterrado. Llorado en la oscuridad de los ojos de sus antiguos amigos. Él ya no necesita amigos. No necesita familia ni amor. Él ya no desea nada. Hoy en día, Soo-Won solo necesita muy pocas cosas. Más que nada, él tan solo la añora.

 _Yona._

* * *

Años más tarde, Soo-Won se dará cuenta: era un amor correspondido el que ellos compartían, sí. Pero era también el amor de un niño. Inseguro, absoluto. Ingenuo. Nacido muerto, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alguna vez nacer.

Nunca está seguro de si alegrarse o lamentar este camino perdido.

* * *

El cielo brilla, fuego y sangre.

Puede sentir los ojos de ella en él.

 _Nunca dejaré de amarte, Soo-Won._

Este, piensa, probablemente es el final.

* * *

Soo-Won sonríe.


End file.
